If You Blink, You Could Miss It
by Evelyn True
Summary: Ten finally gets a moment alone in the TARDIS, only to be interrupted by River and Jack - for a VERY interesting reason. Ten/River/Jack smut!fic, rated M for a reason. Unfinished serial.
1. Chapter 1

If You Blink, You Could Miss It

A Doctor Who (Tenth Doctor/River Song/Captain Jack Harkness) Fanfic

Part 1

"Peace at last!" The Doctor exclaimed, running a hand through his thick brunette hair. Tufts of it stuck out in a madcap tableaux as he strutted about the TARDIS. "The whole universe at my fingertips…" He let one palm glide over the TARDIS controls. "And no one to tell me where or when to go. Or what to do." A hearty chuckle escaped his throat, only to be halted by an unexpected burst of white light, shimmering into view out of his peripheral vision.

The Doctor spun around, and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what had just occurred. Slowly and disbelievingly, he slid his glasses onto his nose, blinked thrice, and stared. There stood River Song, a vision in a form fitting black dress, clutching the wrist of none other than Captain Jack Harkness. A wrist that was, he noted, handcuffed behind Jack's back. Furthermore, a heavy strip of duct tape covered Jack's mouth. But rather than look alarmed or in need of assistance, Jack's eyes were smiling and fashioned into his usual cocky smirk.

"Hello, sweetie." River chimed, letting go of Jack's restrained wrist and prowling over to kiss the Doctor on the cheek. "Oh, pick your jaw up off the ground. Aren't you glad to see me?" She tweaked his nose playfully and smiled.

"Duct tape, River, really?" He gathered himself and blinked once more at River, who rolled her eyes.

"I appear inside your precious TARDIS with your friend Jack visibly taken hostage and your first question is why I used _duct tape?_" She threw her hands up in the air as the Doctor gaped, moving his mouth with a lack of sound.

"Well I wasn't quite sure where to start, River!" He exclaimed, running one hand over his limp mouth and jaw, which was lightly covered in stubble. Even Time Lords forget to shave.

"For the record, it's steel reinforced duct tape. You know very well that humans have made some very _interesting _improvements to common household tools in the future, pretty boy."

"Oh, right, silly me." The Doctor glared at her as the sarcasm nearly dripped off his tongue. He heard Jack chuckle under the duct tape and glanced over, only to whip his head back immediately in a furious double-take.

"Is Jack _in his knickers, River?"_ His eyes were wide, but Jack only shrugged, his shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

"Ah, yes. I did forget to explain that. All in good time, my love." River patted Jack on the bum, her black heels clicking on the TARDIS floor. She dug one nail under the duct tape and ripped it off. Even the Doctor winced, but Jack just shook his head viciously, a long strip of skin turning pink in the tape's wake.

"Yikes, River. You sure do know how to make a man beg for mercy." River cheekily smiled and balled up the tape, throwing it at the Doctor, who caught it and quickly threw it out in the TARDIS wastebasket.

"Okay, what exactly is going on here?" The Doctor leaned back on the TARDIS controls and waited. River glanced back at Jack.

"Tell 'em." He encouraged, nearly grinning. "Don't worry," He said in an aside to the Doctor as River smirked. "You're going to really like this one."

"Well, sweetie, your friend Jack and I happened to," She paused and glanced back at Jack again, fluttering her eyelashes. "Have a bit of a kinky encounter, if you will, when we happened to bump into each other in our travels."

"Is it your prerogative to shag your way through the entire cosmos, River?" The Doctor smiled but had a slight edge to his voice. River only smiled back, saccharine.

"Oh, my darling. Every girl's allowed to have a little fun before she, you know," She scanned his body up and down once over. "Settles down." Her voice was deliberately coy, her large eyes gazing up at him through long eyelashes.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Utterly confused, the Doctor scowled. "Keep in mind I still have no idea who you are. Other than River Song, archeologist." He chuckled. To his surprise, River laughed as well.

"My dear, my dear, I keep forgetting! It's much too early for you yet. You're so young! And, might I say, so very dashing." She grabbed his tie and pulled him close, their lips almost touching, their eyes locked. "Ooh, I could feel your hearts speed up, just like that!" She snapped her fingers to illustrate her point, acting like a child completely entertained with a new toy. She released him, and he stumbled backwards. "If you must know, darling, our coming here was really an act of kindness."

"Towards whom, exactly?" The Doctor sputtered. River turned her glowing eyes back to him, lids lowered seductively. Jack smiled and stepped forward slightly.

"Towards you, sweetie." She purred. The Doctor's face flushed pink, and he felt hotter than he ever had before.

"Towards _me?_" He squawked.

"Oh yeah, big guy. You think we'd leave you out of the fun?" Jack cooed, stepping closer to the Doctor in unison with River. He paused, then sighed and grinned. "I'd run my hand through your hair, but, you know." He cocked his head to the side to indicate towards his handcuffs.

"You see, Jack and I realized that you were travelling all alone now. No companions, no agenda, utterly alone. And you are, of course, the best lay in all of time and space." River sized him up once more, paying special attention to his lower bits. Which, she noticed as she skimmed the front of his trousers with the polished red nails on one hand, were growing noticeably harder. "Ah!" She said breathily. "So you're _not _completely against the idea."

"With you two?" The Doctor exclaimed warily, putting on hand on his head and running his fingers through his hair in his typical nervous habit. Rather than answer, River cast one amused look towards Jack, then roughly threw her body on the Doctor's. Her full lips collided with his, and she kissed him with such heat that all thoughts were immediately swept from his mind. She lightly ran her tongue over his bottom lip, then simultaneously bit gentle on his lip and moaned into his mouth. It was such a gratifying sensation that the Doctor briefly lost control, groaning heavily in his throat and clutching his own hair, as his fingers were already laced in his locks. Then, River pulled apart, surprisingly rough, and locked eyes with the Doctor once more.

"_Yes._" She growled, then reached to her right to grab Jack by the waistband of his knickers.

"Ooh!" He exclaimed. "Frisky."

River's head snapped to the right to look lustily at Jack.

"Always, darling." She leaned over to kiss Jack on the lips, then gently let her mouth skim over his jaw line and neck, before kissing his lower neck roughly, biting and sucking while her fingers dragged across the Doctor's firm chest and abs. Her fingers lingered lower before leaving his body completely; the Doctor threw his head back and moaned loudly.

"God, River." He clenched his teeth. He wanted this more than he had realized, more than he would like to, and yet there it was. His arousal was not yet painful, but growing by the second.

"Ah, ah, ah!" River lifted her mouth from Jack's already lightly-bruised neck. "Spoilers."

Jack chuckled at the Doctor as River slid one hand down his knickers, watching the Doctor gaze in desire at River's hand, pumping up and down Jack's member, which stood at attention.

"C'mon, man." Jack managed to say between groans. "Don't get greedy, and don't get nervous, and I promise, you'll get yours." Suddenly, River stopped pumping Jack, and kissed her way up his stomach, chest, and neck. Placing one hand on Jack's trusting face and smiling, she kissed him once more on the lips, a long kiss with eyes open mischievously. Once she pulled away, she flicked the chain on his handcuffs gently, then turned to the Doctor. He grabbed her ferociously around the waist and pulled her close, but she placed one slender finger on his lips to quiet him.

"Shush, none of that yet, my darling." She purred and she slipped one hand between their bodies to cup his erection in her hand. He clenched his teeth. "I want you to watch us first. Let us give you a taste of what we were up to _before _we decided to grace you with our presence." She gently pried his arms from around her, then kissed him lightly on the lips before pushing him back gently against the TARDIS controls. His back hit the lever for the lights, which dimmed. River smirked. Then, with the agility of a shooting star, River pushed Jack to the ground on his back, his handcuffed wrists behind him. She stood, in her ebony low cut dress and heels, straddling him with her lean legs. She planted one stiletto heel square in the middle of Jack's chest firmly. Shaking out her blonde curls, she turned her head towards the Doctor, who was nearly panting against the TARDIS controls with his tie un-done. River Song cocked her head with near fascination as her sexy smolder locked on the Doctor.

"Let us show you how it's done in the 51st century."


	2. Chapter 2

If You Blink, You Could Miss It

A Doctor Who (Tenth Doctor/River Song/Captain Jack Harkness) Fanfic

Part 2

The Doctor flushed hot pink as River hitched up her skirt slightly and fell slowly to her knees. She ran a single finger under the waistband of Jack's knickers as she crawled up his body. As soon as they were chest to chest, she lowered her face down to his tantalizingly, lightly skimming her lips over his. As she leaned in closer for a deeper kiss, Jack nipped at her lower lip, biting down slightly. River withdrew herself quickly, and, with one eyebrow arched regally, slapped Jack across the face. The air reverberated with the noise of harsh supple skin against skin.

"River!" The Doctor exclaimed in shock. To his great surprise, both River and Jack smiled.

"Oh, don't be silly, darling. He loves it." River said. Jack laughed heartily, bucking his hips slightly so that she could feel the friction underneath her. She purred, and kissed him again.

"You know, River, it's going to be awfully hard to get that dress off without using my hands." Jack groaned. "You sure you don't want to un-cuff me?" He looked up at her with a faux-persuasive expression, but she merely pursed her lips, amused.

"But, _Captain_," She raised her voice into a girlish whisper as she peered at him with doe-eyes. "I'm sure there's another way for you to get me undressed." As she spoke she stood up, turned around, and motioned for Jack to stand. In one swift motion he arched his body and threw himself upward, gracefully landing on his feet. "You know what to do." River lifted her hair off her shoulders to reveal the zipper of her dark dress. Jack brought his head down to the zipper, grasped it in his teeth, and pulled downwards. Slowly, the lovely ivory canvas of River's back was revealed. Her lack of brazier was noticeable even to the Doctor, but as the zipper was pulled lower, the top of her black lace panties were exposed. With the dress completely unzipped, River snapped her fingers and it nearly fell off her body; she lifted one toned leg and stepped out of the outfit altogether. "Much better." She said, turning around.

River Song coyly covered her breasts with her hands, striking a pose like a pinup gal from the early 20th century. She cast a look at the Doctor as Jack stood eyeing her hungrily. "What do you think?" She asked, pretending to be uninterested in his response. But a look in her eye told Jack, watching her closely, that she was truly anxious for his answer, clearly looking for his approval.

The Doctor scanned her up and down, his eyes wide. He felt his heart race . There was River, River Song, the mystery woman, standing before him in nothing but a pair of black lace knickers and stiletto heels. He felt a moan burble in his throat before he could formulate a response. She was surprisingly beautiful, standing there in the dimmed light of the TARDIS. Her hair seemed to have a halo of what seemed to be starlight around it, her lips were more red than usual, her cheeks flushed from sexual excitement. Her voluptuous curves were screaming out to be touched, but he kept his fidgeting hands in his trouser pockets.

"I think you're going to make a mess out of me, Riv." He settled on as a response, and she seemed to draw herself up in pleasure upon hearing it.

"You're absolutely right about that, sweetie." She said, and dropped her hands from her breasts. Her chest was full and perky, and Jack moved to reach out a hand, only to be restrained loudly by the clanking of the handcuffs. River clucked her tongue.

"You do wish, don't you?" River was clearly enjoying torturing the man, whose eyes were as big as dinner plates before he squeezed them shut.

"I'm as hard as a diamond in a hail storm, River, you better let me touch you." He said through gritted teeth.

"Ooh, I _better_ let you touch me? Someone is feeling authoritative, isn't he?" She held out her arms, in all of her bare glory. "What can you do with your hands behind your back, Captain?"

Jack clearly took this is a challenge. He took a forceful step forward and kissed her roughly, half on the mouth and half on the cheek. He kissed her on the hollow of her neck, then dragged his mouth down to her breasts. He skimmed his teeth over each nipple individually, causing River to tilt her head back and moan, running her own hands over her stomach and hips. Jack swirled his tongue over her left nipple, then the right, biting slightly towards the end. "Jack…!" River gasped, but he pulled away, kissing the space directly below her breasts but above her stomach. He kissed a trail down her side, laying one kiss particularly hard on her hip bone, then drifting across to kiss across the very top of the lace panties that were growing visibly more damp. Before he could continue, River grabbed the top of his head by his hair and tugged him upwards towards her. Her eyes were clouded with lust, her pupils dilated. "That's _very_ good, Captain." She murmured. Jack grinned and leaned in to kiss her, only to be pushed back by River. "Wait." She said.

The momentary pause was all the Doctor needed. He had been driven very nearly mad by the sight of her, nude and glowing and covered in a trail of flushed pink. He pushed himself away from the TARDIS controls and roughly threw himself at River, kissing her in a long and open mouth embrace, cupping her breasts in his hands and squeezing with his long, freckled fingers, running his thumb over her nipples gently in a stark comparison to the harshness of his grasp. He ground his pelvis against her hips, aching to feel his erection against her body. This was all he could manage before River pushed him away as well. "You and Jack." She said simply. The Doctor's eyes widened.

"What?" He glanced over at Jack, whose expression has fallen but was clearly still interested, merely anticipating the denial of the Doctor.

"You and Jack. I want to see the two of you together." She had a hardened look in her eye. "_Now." _

The Doctor took a deep breath and walked over to Jack. River followed behind, picking up her dress as she went. She drew a slender gold key out of a small pocket sewed into the bosom of her dress and brandished it at The Doctor and Jack. She stood behind Jack and un-cuffed his wrists, letting the handcuffs fall to the TARDIS floor with a clatter, and kissing each wrist gentle before letting him loose.

"Doctor." Jack said, looking the brunette bespectacled man in the eye.

"Jack." The Doctor responded, looking back at Jack with some trepidation.

"Go on!" River said, standing behind the Doctor and kissing the back of his neck gently while staring lustily at Jack.

The Doctor swallowed hard, still aroused but now nervous. He took a step closer to Jack, who shifted closer as well.

"I've…I've never done this before." The Doctor stuttered, awkwardly tip-toeing around the subject. Jack smiled gently.

"It's okay. Just follow my lead." The Doctor nodded and River song uttered a tiny noise of pleasure at the agreement. There was a moment of sheer silence; the Doctor could only hear the pounding of his own nervous heart in his ears, and the aching of his erection held captive against the zipper of his pinstriped trousers. Jack let out a tiny breath, as he leaned in, and slowly, but with pressure, touched his lips to the Doctor's.


	3. Chapter 3

If You Blink, You Could Miss It

A Doctor Who (Tenth Doctor/River Song/Captain Jack Harkness) Fanfic

Part 3 

The Doctor felt Jack's lips on his, and had a moment of doubt, before giving in to the kiss entirely. It was gentle, not pushy, just explorative. At first, all lips on lips, all tactile and friction and strange new sensations. Jack didn't want to move to fast, but slowly skimmed his tongue over the Doctor's teeth. The Doctor met Jack's tongue with his own, and the next thing he knew, their arms were tightly around each other, heads moving gently with the rhythm of their tongues. To their surprise, they could hear River moaning slightly as they kissed.

The Doctor knotted his hands in the back of Jack's hair as Jack let his hands drift and gently grab and squeeze the Doctor's firm, perfect buttocks. The kiss began to become more passionate, with little coming up for air, and small noises of pleasure emitting from their throats. The Doctor opened his eyes, and pulled back abruptly.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, concerned. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and knitted his brow towards the Doctor. The Doctor's hair was wild and his eyes slightly panicked.

"Nothing! I just…" He glanced at River, whose eyes were dark with lust, her lips pursed. "I've just never done that before." The Doctor stuck his hands in his pockets, sheepishly.

"I know." Matter-of-fact as always, Jack laughed. "Do you want to…continue, or not?" He asked. The Doctor took a breath, and looked at Jack, then River, then back to Jack again.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Yeah, actually, I do." And before the last half of the words were out of his mouth, Jack's lips were on his again. Full throttle, they kissed, sucked, and bit, while River watched. Jack wretched his lips away from the Doctor's and firmly planted his hand on the zipper pull of the Doctor's pinstripe trousers, feeling the length of his fully erect member with his palm. The Doctor's breathing hitched, and Jack smiled.

"As you would say, Doctor, _allon-sy!" _With those words, Jack unzipped the trousers and began to pump the Doctor, at first hard and slow, then faster. The Doctor grit his teeth against Jack's lips and moaned, more hiss than moan. River felt herself aching between the legs as she watched, rubbing herself roughly, wishing to be in the middle of the action. The Doctor bit Jack's bottom lip and writhed in pleasure as he came.

"Dammit, Jack." He groaned, Jack only smiled against the Doctor's lips. "I really ought to stop being selfish, you know." The Doctor choked out between gasps as Jack ran his hands up and down the inside of his thighs. "I should…you know….do something for you." Jack pulled his face away from the Doctor's and whispered in his ear.

"I came when you did." The Doctor pulled back slightly in surprise. "Getting people off gets me off." The Doctor chuckled and put one hand to his head.

"You're something else, Jack." He suddenly noticed things he never had about his old friend. His dimples, his long eyelashes, the slope of his nose, the perfect whiteness of his teeth.

"So I've been told." Said Jack, sneaking a glance over to River, who raised her chin and spoke.

"I'm not satisfied." She said simply. The Doctor and Jack looked at one another.

"Well, baby, we can fix that!" Jack made his way over to River in one stride and grinded his hips against hers, dropping himself lower as he went. She pushed him back down to the floor, and Jack lay flat on his back as she spoke.

"I want you two to take your…endeavor to the next level." She locked eyes with the Doctor, who was eyeing her nervously. "You both know what that means."

"But what about you, Riv?" The Doctor asked. "Shouldn't you get your turn with one of us?" He asked not to avoid the subject of sleeping with Jack, but because the sight of her, topless and wearing only panties and heels, was driving him crazy. She raised one eyebrow at him, and walked over to him.

"You'll get your turn with me, pretty boy." She whispered, placing one hand in the small of his back while she thrust her hips against his erect package and pressed her buxom chest to his chiseled one. "But after you get through with Jack." The Doctor was tilting his head towards hers, desperate for the touch of her lips, the strain of her body against his, but she once again moved away. "Go ahead." She wiggled the fingers of her right hand in the direction of Jack, still on the floor.

"Better now than never!" Jack winked at the Doctor. "Come on, Doc. I know that you're turned on by the man on man action." He lowered his voice, clearly attempting to entice the Doctor. "Abs against abs, strong fingers clutching one another, my lips on your chin, you neck, rubbing against your five 'o clock shadow. Our hips pressed up against each other, you feeling my hardness under your-"

It was too much for the Doctor to bear. Like a flash he was on top of Jack, kissing and touching and pulling off clothes. River leaned against the TARDIS controls and slid one hand under the waistband of her black lace panties, watching through barely open eyelids. By now, the Doctor was down to merely his pinstripe trousers, which Jack deftly removed. He opened his eyes and glanced down, then chuckled.

"Are your knickers…plaid, Doctor?" Jack glanced up and grinned. The Doctor blushed.

"Picked 'em up in Scotland, when I was there with Rose.". He responded.

Jack merely kissed the Doctor, then flipped over onto his hands and knees, bum in the air. "What….I mean, I though…"

"No," Jack said. "I want you to top me." He pulled down his knickers to display his tan arse to the Doctor. "I don't need lube, I'm, uh, I'm used to this." The Doctor shook his head slightly, as though with disbelief, and pulled his own knickers down. Meanwhile, River moaned against the TARDIS controls, prostrating herself against the controls as she massaged her nether regions. The Doctor glanced towards her and shot her a cocky grin.

"Yeah, people tend to do that when they see me naked." He winked, she merely shook her head in mock disagreement and continued. Jack laughed.

"Are you ready?" The Doctor asked, stroking himself in preparation.

"Are _you_?" Jack responded. The Doctor took a breath, and thrust himself into Jack, holding onto his hips. Jack moaned, River moaned, the Doctor moaned; for a moment there was a cacophony of sound, then just the noise of the Doctor moving within Jack. Jack held himself up and made strangulated noises of pleasure as the Doctor took long, slow strokes. Every moment that past between thrusts seemed like an eternity, and Jack felt his release building.

"Doctor, when you were in Scotland with Rose-" Jack interrupted himself with a moan as the Doctor stroked his pulsating cock with one hand as he thrust. "-remember how you adopted that sexy Scottish accent?" The Doctor, eyes squeezed shut, merely groaned in response. "Let me hear it." Jack said. "Talk dirty to me in that accent, Doctor."

"My god, Jack." The Doctor said. "I am going to bring you to the best orgasm of your life, you filthy, kinky man. I am going to pound you-" He took one deeper thrust, then pulled nearly out. "And _drive _into you-" He growled in his Scottish brogue and plunged back in, only to just barely keep from pulling out again. "Until you will beg me for _mercy." _The Doctor purred, his voice lowered, and rolled his 'r's while thrusting back into Captain Jack Harkness.

"Faster, Doctor, faster." Jack barely could get the words out, he bit his lip to keep from screaming out. The Doctor hastened his rhythm, thrusting faster and harder. He felt Jack writhing under him, and knew that he was about to come. Like a perfect tease, he suddenly slowed himself, the thrusts grew tantalizingly slow. Jack cried out, finding his release in a perfect moment of sheer pleasure washing over him. The Doctor was near peak himself, but pulled himself out of Jack and lay naked on his back, panting, not wanting to come just yet. He heard River's breathing hiccup as Jack collected himself, and the Doctor glanced up.

"Dammit!" River cried. "I didn't come, goddammit, I was so close." She still had one hand cupping her nether regions, her head tilted back, eyes shut, hairline wet with sweat.

"Neither did I." The Doctor said. Jack pulled his knickers back on and wiped his brow.

"You said that would be the best orgasm of my life," Jack said to the Doctor, his eyes wide and incredulous. "You weren't kidding." His face broke into a smile.

"River…" The Doctor growled in his Scottish accent again. River lifted her head, drowsy with sexual frustration, and blinked at him.

"Oh, just take me, Time Lord!" She cried, and the Doctor gave a mischievous grin before doing just that…

(TO BE CONTINUED)


End file.
